


Date Swap

by FeatherForARose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Escape, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherForARose/pseuds/FeatherForARose
Summary: The green-eyed man walks towards Castiel and reaches out his hand. “Chris?” The man asks him.Castiel wipes his sweaty hand on his slacks and grabs the man’s outreached hand. “Castiel. That’s my full name, but people call me Cas,” he awkwardly corrects the man. “Are you Dan?”“Dean,” the other guy - Dean - corrects him in turn with a stunning smile.“Well, we were both close,” Cas chuckles nervously.-:-:-:-Or the one where Sam and Gabriel unknowingly set their brothers up on terrible blind dates and the only escape seems to be a window.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Date Swap

Castiel has no idea why he agreed to this. His brother, Gabriel, was never trustworthy when it came to these things. And Castiel _knew_ he would never end up with a guy Gabriel chose for him. Their tastes were… different to say the least. 

Gabriel worked in the porn industry, and while there was nothing wrong with this, some of the people his brother worked with sucked. No pun intended. Gabriel always managed to set up those specific assbutts with Castiel. Sometimes they were okay for a quick roll in the hay, but most of the time Castiel felt bad for their costars and could understand why their acting was so bad. And you would think producers, directors, and other crew members would learn a thing or two from their work, but everyone knows porn is unrealistic. Especially Castiel.

His date was a few minutes late by this point, and the more Castiel thought about it, the more he encouraged the idea of picking up the trench coat hanging off the back of his chair and walking out of the rustic cafe. He knew the date would be horrendous, but he was desperate to feel something real for once. That was the only thing keeping him from firing off a lame excuse to Gabriel and leaving.

Castiel checks his watch again and sighs. Maybe it wasn’t worth it. He moves to grab the trench coat when he sees the door to the cafe open.

Holy fuck. Gabriel had told him the man was only one of the producers, but this man definitely had to do some camera work with a face and body like that. Castiel swallows and realizes this man might not even be Dan, and even if it is, he was probably another pretentious ass. The man in question looks directly at Castiel and a look flickers over his face too fast for the other man to comprehend - but Castiel is also distracted because woah those are some green eyes. 

The green-eyed man walks towards Castiel and reaches out his hand. “Chris?” The man asks him.

Castiel wipes his sweaty hand on his slacks and grabs the man’s outreached hand. “Castiel. That’s my full name, but people call me Cas,” he awkwardly corrects the man. “Are you Dan?”

“Dean,” the other guy - Dean - corrects him in turn with a stunning smile.

“Well, we were both close,” Cas chuckles nervously. 

The pair stare at each other for a few seconds, and Cas realizes they’re still shaking hands in the middle of this cafe and people are starting to look. The other man seems to realize it too and quickly snatches his hand back. A blush rises to his face bringing attention to the freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks. Dean clears his throat and sits across from Castiel, his eyes flickering down to Cas' full chapped lips for a moment before rising to his eyes again. 

Please, God, don’t let this guy be bad in the sack and-slash-or an asshole.

“Sorry,” Dean says, “I’m kind of new to this whole…” He trails off and gestures to the space between him and Cas. 

“Blind dating?” Cas asks with a tilt of his head.

“Being out,” Dean’s explanation rushes out as the blush returns to his face. He rubs the back of his neck and stares down at the table for a moment.

Cas lets out a stunned, “Oh.”

Dean looks at him, his eyebrows furrowing, and asks, “That’s not going to be a problem, is it?”

“Yes,” Castiel says. Dean’s face drops and he moves to get up. Cas finally realizes what he has said and raises his voice, “I mean no!” He reaches out and grabs Dean’s hand before he can stand up and manages to lower his voice to explain, “No. That will not be a problem at all. I’m sorry this is usually the point where I get up and leave.” Dean raises an eyebrow with a slight smirk. Cas groans, “I didn’t mean that because I’m an asshole or anything. I’ve just… been on a series of horrible blind dates set up by my brother, and you’re really attractive, and I’m not good at this.” Cas finishes pulling his hand away from Dean’s - was he really holding his hand that whole time - and puts his face in his hands sighing deeply. For once, it’s going to be Cas ruining the date.

A deep chuckle comes from across the table, causing Cas to look up. “You seem just as nervous as me,” Dean smirks but it turns into a soft smile as he continues, “It makes me feel better about this. And… you’re very attractive, too.” Dean waggles his eyebrows, and Castiel’s eyes widen.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Cas manages to choke out. 

“The thing about me being attractive? Yeah,” Dean states, confirming Cas' fears. He looks at Cas and smiles saying, “Let’s start over. I’m Dean.” Dean reaches his hand out again and Castiel takes it replying, “I’m Cas.” 

They once again shake each other’s hand for too long, but this time they don’t care about the other people looking. 

“I’m an Aquarius,” Dean says randomly.

“I’m a Capricorn. Do you know a lot about astrology?”

“Nope,” Dean says and immediately splits out into a goofy smile. The pair start giggling as the nervous energy dissipates between them. Dean relaxes back against his chair with a lazy smile and Cas' shoulders finally relax as well. He hadn’t noticed how tense he was before.

Dean’s wandering eyes cause Cas to take a flustered glance out the window, eyes catching on a gorgeous black car. He had never been a car guy, but there was no way he couldn’t notice this beauty. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at Cas?” Dean asks following his gaze out into the parking lot.

“I find that black car to be very aesthetically pleasing,” Cas replies, not taking his eyes off the car.

Dean chuckles, “Well, that ‘very aesthetically pleasing’ car happens to be my Baby.” Cas glances back at the freckled man and notices his chest is slightly puffed out with an expression of pure pride on his face. 

“You take really good care of her. What type of car is she?” 

Yeah, that was definitely the best thing to say to Dean who immediately lights up about the ‘67 Chevy Impala launching off into a rant about his Baby. While he goes on about the car, Castiel spaces out for a moment thinking about how Gabriel is getting three of his favorite cakes the next time he sees him. He still has no idea how his brother managed to find someone that Cas actually liked. Hell, for once, he was thinking about having one of these blind dates turn into something more than a one-night stand. Castiel tunes back into Dean’s rant. 

“...Baby was my dad’s. It’s the only thing I really got from him after…” Dean trails off with a haunted look on his face. A moment later, he’s smiling again saying, “But that’s something to talk about on our second date.” 

Castiel doesn’t comment on how the smile doesn’t reach his eyes but instead asks, “Our second date?”

The blush reaches his freckled face again as Dean scratches the back of his neck, “Yeah. I don’t know, man. I can’t explain it, but I really like you. I feel like there’s something between us. Shit, now I sound like a Hallmark card.” Dean looks away again, eyes catching on the display case in the cafe.

“A profound bond?” Cas supplies for Dean because, honestly, he feels it, too. 

He looks at Cas with a soft smile, this time it reaches his eyes. “Yeah, Cas. Something like that.”

The pair stare at each other for longer than necessary, the eye fucking turning more into gentle eye lovemaking. 

Dean is the first to break eye contact and clears his throat preparing to also break the brief comfortable silence. “I’m not sure about you, but I just saw a beautiful apple pie in that display case, and I’m going to get a slice. Do you want anything? On me,” Dean asks as he stands up.

“I’m okay, but thank you,” Castiel says genuinely with a smile. 

“Are you sure, man? I don’t mind. Really.” Dean waits patiently as Cas looks towards the blackboard displaying the cafe’s menu. Cas' eyes widen and he practically drools at a particular item on the menu. Dean chuckles, “Last time someone looked at me like that I got laid. What the hell kind of food got you making that expression.”

“Deep-fried cheeseburger balls,” Cas answers. His stomach seems to try to answer Dean as well with a loud growl.

“Down boy,” Dean jokes and pauses before continuing, “Deep-fried cheeseburger balls, huh? I think this might be the best first date I’ve ever been on.” He winks at Cas and walks over to the counter with a spring in his step, nearly running into a girl when he turns to look back at Cas.

Castiel’s eyes appreciatively roam his figure from the artfully tousled hair to the beautiful bowlegs as soon as Dean is distracted while ordering. Cas is too busy staring at Dean while he waits in line to notice a short balding man walking up to him.

“Excuse me,” the man says in a nasally voice, “Are you Casteel, Gabriel’s brother?” 

Cas tilts his head and corrects him, “Castiel. Yes.” 

“Oh, good. I’m Dan, but you already knew that.” The arrogance radiates off of this man that no, Castiel does not know. How does he know Gabriel? What was his name? Dan? Why was he interrupting his date with Dean and sitting in Dean’s seat? This makes no sen-

“Oh, fuck,” Castiel mumbles the exact moment Dean gets back to the table, food in his hands, seeing the other man now sitting in his seat.

“Hey, Cas, who’s this?” Dean looks at the other man with a bit of confusion and annoyance.

“I’m Dan, his date,” the other man answers for Cas, not bothering to look up from his phone. 

“I’m sorry, there must be a misunderstanding,” Dean says awkwardly shifting his pie and setting down the tray of cheeseburger balls in front of Cas with a smile.

Cas can’t seem to get a word in as Dan answers for him again, “No misunderstanding here.” This time the man looks up from his phone and gives Dean a once over. He snorts a laugh saying, “Oh, I see. The man over there, Christopher or something, was looking for a Dean. Is that you?”

Dean’s face pales in understanding. He turns to Cas to say something, but Dan interrupts him. “Stop gaping at my date and shoo Ken doll.” He gives a little flick of the wrist and turns to Cas with a wolfish smile. 

Castiel uncomfortably looks over at Dean who nods, feeling as sorry as Cas looks. “See ya around, Cas,” Dean shrugs with a sad smile and turns to find the correct date.

“Cas? What a ridiculous nickname. You must be glad I saved you from him; he’s even more of a bottom than you.” 

Cas wants more than anything to strangle Gabriel.

-:-:-:-:-

Dean walks away, hearing the comment about Cas' nickname and immediately tuning the other man out. What an asshole. He should turn back around and fight him for Cas.

Okay, that might be a little overdramatic, but he _liked_ Cas. That was rare for him - guy or girl. And he thought it was going to be difficult being out, and it is. But with Cas, it felt like he could be himself for once and maybe not care what other people thought. And he had only known this guy less than an hour, imagine knowing him for… a full day or maybe the rest of his life.

Woah there. Down boy. That’s a little too much.

But Cas hadn’t said anything, so maybe he was being a bit over presumptuous in assuming Cas liked him too. Then again, he did say the thing about the profound bond. Also, it probably _would_ be rude to ditch their actual dates… But Dean wanted more than anything to leave this place with Cas.

Who knows, maybe this other guy will be just as great.

Dean looks around and his eyes fall on the only man in the vicinity sitting by himself. With his back turned away from him, Dean notices the man is wearing a wife beater and black jeans which are a tad too skinny, and he’s flexing his arms as hard as he can.

Here goes nothing.

“Chris?” Dean asks and the other man, unfortunately, turns around.

Oh no, Sammy, what have you done? The man has one of the most labored blue steel expressions Dean has ever seen. There’s even a vein popping out of his forehead, likely from the strain of flexing so hard. 

“Dean?” He asks back in a forced deep voice, holding out his hand. 

Dean nods with a smile he _knows_ doesn’t reach his eyes, but luckily the other man doesn’t seem to notice. Instead, he grabs the hand Dean isn’t holding the slice of pie with using way more force than necessary causing Dean to wince a bit as he shakes his hand. 

Dean takes the seat opposite of Chris and is happy to notice his clear line of sight to Cas who looks ungodly constipated and red in the face. At least he’s having a bad time too. He smiles a little and goes to take a bite of his pie. He moans around the flaky golden crust and the warm apple cinnamon filling and offers a piece to Chris. 

“I’m doing a vegan sugar-free gluten-free detox diet,” Chris refuses with a scoff as if Dean should have known he was too good for the pie.

“No offense, man, but what do you eat then?” Dean asks with a chuckle. He hopes this man at least has a sense of humor.

Chris sighs, “Fruit, salads, grains, ever heard of them?”

Dean chokes on his pie, “Excuse me?”

-:-:-:-:-

“Have you ever considered doing porn?” Dan asks. Castiel can feel blood rush to his face at an alarming rate. He opens his mouth to reply but gets nothing out when Dan cuts him off again. “You have perfect cock sucking lips. You can easily play a gay virgin. You look the part. Innocent blue eyes staring up into the camera. Fuck, yeah.” The short man bites his lip and unashamedly adjusts himself in his jeans. 

Never in Cas' life has he been less turned on. He reaches for the cheeseburger balls and takes a small bite of one, careful not to shove too much into his mouth or moan even though the food is absolutely amazing. 

“Probably should lay off those to make sure you don’t get flabby. Wouldn’t look too good on my camera. It’s happened with other clients because my personal camera takes in more… detail,” Dan says with a gross smirk.

Cas aggressively shoves the rest of the ball of food into his mouth in hopes to show his anger at his comment.

“My my, don’t you have a big mouth,” Dan purrs leaning forward.

Castiel gags and pushes the rest of the appetizer away, losing his appetite, desperate to find an escape as Dan rattles on about the clients he has slept with. He looks towards where Dean had left and notices him sitting across the restaurant. Dean’s jaw is dropped and he looks about three seconds away from punching his date in the face.

At least he’s not having a good time either.

-:-:-:-:-

“You wouldn’t believe the shit I’ve been through today,” Chris says to Dean pretending as if he didn’t just spend the last few minutes trying to tell Dean certain workouts and diets he should try to slim down his body. Sure, he has a bit of pudge on his belly from too many beers and slices of pie, but he is in no way unhealthy or unhappy with the way he looks. Now he feels self-conscious. He awkwardly tries to tug his flannel tighter around himself. 

“The smoothie bar I went to didn’t have my almond milk which completely ruined my protein smoothie. My sister called and asked me if I want to watch her son tomorrow when she _knows_ I find children disgusting. Also, it cries every time I hold it which is so fucking annoying. My ex texted and was like ‘Please take me back. No one can replace you. Let’s just go to the bar for a bit and let me win you back.’ He _knows_ I hate drinking. Beer is so disgusting and gives people a gross beer belly.” Chris pauses and has the nerve to look Dean up and down for a moment before he continues, “And then I got here, and I had to park next to this gas-guzzling machine. I don’t understand the want for antique cars, they’re ugly, loud, and environmentally unsafe.” Chris looks at Dean’s expression of disbelief and outrage and misinterprets it saying, “Exactly. I know right. I think I managed to ding the door a bit when I left my car though. Oopsies.” 

“You did what now?” Dean leans forward pointing his finger in the guy’s face.

“Anything a sane person would do for the good of humanity. You’re welcome.” Chris smirks and leans back in his chair looking around as if he’s expecting applause. 

Murder. That’s what Dean is going to do. If he left a scratch on Baby, the man is dead. Sam is next. Dean glances outside towards his car. 

The man drives a fucking Prius.

-:-:-:-:-

“...and he’s riding me so hard. The cameras are loving it. The cameramen are loving it. I know the audience would be loving it. I was doing all the work in the scene, carrying my costar, literally, and-”

“Hey,” Cas raises his voice, trying to get the man’s attention.

“Right then, he comes untouched. All over the place can’t stop and-”

“Hey, assbutt!” Cas nearly yells at the other man, drawing more people’s attention including Dan’s.

“Assbutt? My my, aren’t you just adorable? So, as I was saying-”

“I’m going to the restroom,” Castiel announces suddenly, giving no explanation as to why he’s taking his food _and_ trench coat with him.

Castiel storms off with the cardboard tray of cheeseburger balls and looks towards Dean who chews out his date catching the phrases “one ding on her… fucking murder you… fucking asshole… I will hunt you… slowly torture…” and after a few more moments he finally he ends with a loud and clear, “Fuck you.” He storms away from his date and the murderous rage slightly drains from his face when he sees Cas gesturing for Dean to follow him.

“I see your date went well,” Cas comments with a tiny smile, holding open the bathroom door for Dean. 

Dean glances towards Cas' date who is looking through his phone completely oblivious and back at Cas who is now reaching for the latch of the single awning window in the bathroom. “I’m assuming that you’re pulling an Andy Dufresne, so I see yours went well, too, asshole,” Dean says with absolutely no venom in his tone while the bathroom door closes behind him. 

“Who’s Andy Dufresne?” Cas asks while working on the rusty window latch which is about two inches higher than him. He awkwardly fiddles with it and goes on his tippy toes with a grunt of annoyance. 

“The main guy in Shawshank Redemption,” Dean replies. Cas turns to give Dean a blank look and continues with the window latch. “Dude, Shawshank Redemption. Ever heard of it?”

“I don’t understand that reference,” Cas says nonchalantly and finally the latch gives way so Cas can push the frosted glass window open. The bottom of the window swings out at a forty-five-degree angle, but there still seems to be enough room for Cas to slip out.

“You’re kidding,” Dean scoffs.

“I’m not sure if you’re commenting on the narrow escape or my lack of pop culture knowledge. But, no, this is my serious face. Now, will you give me a boost, so I can get out this window and away from that asshole of a date?” Cas asks as he goes to set his cheeseburger bites on the ground. He stops and grabs a few paper towels first. The bathroom looks clean, but one can never be too sure.

Dean’s sly smirk comes back as he sets his pie slice down using way more paper towels than Cas. “Really? Don’t you mean assbutt of a date?” Dean asks as he follows Cas to the window and squats down with his hands cupped to give a ledge for his foot.

“You heard that?” Cas asks with wide eyes. His hands go around the windowsill and he puts his foot in Dean’s hand.

“Yeah,” Dean says then grunts out as Cas put his full weight into his hands, “I would be lying if I said I didn’t find it kinda hot.” Cas blushes as he tries to hike himself up through the window. “Hey, how are those deep-fried cheeseburger balls?” Dean asks, tilting his head to the tray of food on the ground as if Cas can see him.

Cas turns back, struggling to try to get his leg up to attempt to somehow straddle the small window. “Amazing until I lost my appetite midway through my second bite.” Cas grunts as his shoulder hits the window frame while his right knee grazes the edge of the windowsill slipping back down. “Instead of talking, you could help me.”

Dean smirks at the sass and helps Cas hoist his right knee into the bottom crook of the window, but he ignores the no talking suggestion. “That’s a fucking shame. Same with my pie though. That guy convinced me that I shouldn’t allow myself the extra weight,” Dean says nonchalantly as if it was acceptable for a stranger to degrade him.

Cas puts his right hand on the outside brick of the building to steady himself before he turns his face - reddened and damp from the excursion- to look Dean up and down for a moment. He looks Dean in the eye and pants out, “If I wasn’t halfway out this window, I would storm back to that boy and recommend better steroids. I hear they’re getting more and more popular among assbutts. You’re perfect, Dean.”

Dean turns slightly red and mumbles, “Thanks, Cas.” His right hand comes up to scratch the back of his neck causing Cas to slip back with the lack of support on his right leg. Dean’s hands shoot up to support Cas and he does.

Cas turns back to raise an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean stutters out, “So you uh… do squats?”

“I would appreciate it if you removed your hands from my ass, Dean.”

Of course, this is the moment someone finally decides to open the bathroom door. A middle-aged blonde man freezes in the doorway, brown eyes flickering between the two men.

Dean shoves Cas out of the window.

There’s the sound of a loud thud against the window then a simultaneous second thud, loud groan, and door slamming before Dean is hoisting himself up on the windowsill, hitting his head on the window, and staring down at the ground where Cas lays on his back. “You okay, Cas?” Dean asks quickly.

Cas groans again and glares at Dean. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“Sorry, Cas,” Dean says sheepishly. “Need me to help you up?”

“No, I’m fine,” Cas grumbles out while sitting up. He brushes off some dirt and gravel from his coat and uses the wall to stand up. 

“You gonna help me, Cas?” Dean asks, reaching his hand down. 

“No,” Cas states seriously. The pair stare at each other for a few moments, and Dean finally drops his hand and laughs out, “Oh, okay. You said the wrong response again.”

Castiel tilts his head at Dean and deadpans, “No.”

“This is because I pushed you out the window, isn’t it?” Dean jokes and quickly rushes to say, “Look, man, I’m sorry. I’ll just let you go and we never even have to see each other again. I’ll just figure this out on my own.” Dean starts to push himself forward through the opening, using the inside and outside wall to ensure he doesn’t fall like Cas.

“Dean,” Cas says, getting his attention. “The food.”

Dean stares at Castiel while teetering on the windowsill and finally his tight face relaxes in realization. “So, you’ll help me after I get the food over?”

The corner of Cas' mouth slightly lifts, and he replies, “Maybe.”

Dean smiles at Cas before shimming back into the restroom, awkwardly knocking his head on the window again. Once he gets back onto the ground, he finds the food in the corner where they had left it and he carefully picks it up, thankfully finding the paper towels under it to be completely dry with no dirt or strange substances on it. 

Dean still frowns and scrunches his nose up as he throws away the paper towels, quickly replacing them with more which he wraps around the food. He makes his way over to the window muttering to himself, “Why the hell did they put the window so high up? Why is there a fucking window in a bathroom?” He easily reaches up and places the food on the windowsill. He goes on his tippy toes to peek over the edge of the window. “Hey, Cas?” He raises his voice so the blue-eyed man can hear him. “Think you can grab these for me?”

Dean sees Cas’s hands reach up and easily grab the food from the sill. “I’m not that short, Dean,” Dean hears Castiel’s tense voice coming from outside. Dean laughs and easily pulls himself up onto the windowsill. He sees Castiel watching him from below with the food in his hands, not offering any type of assistance but clearly enjoying the view. 

Dean takes a moment to see if there’s anything on the wall of the inside of the bathroom he can put his foot on. There isn’t. 

The freckled man takes a deep breath and looks up at the top of the window noticing the two metal hinges keeping the window open. He glances at the top of the window sill and sighs. 

This ain’t gonna be pretty, but it’s going to work. 

Dean pushes up and grabs the outside of the window frame by reaching his right hand across his body. He wedges his right knee in the bottom right corner of the window and pushes his hips up and immediately falls towards the window. His right hip thuds against the open window but his left leg stays inside the bathroom keeping him upright with the window supporting his weight. “Fuck, that’s gonna leave a bruise,” Dean grunts out. His left hand quickly slips up to grip the top of the window frame on the inside of the bathroom. 

Dean nearly lets go. Not because of a lack of grip. No, the window was installed poorly - probably because of the height - so there’s plenty of space for Dean to slot his fingers. But because of the height, the top of this window frame hasn’t been clean probably since it’s been installed. 

The taller man’s face scrunches up in disgust, but he can’t quit now. Plus, the fall would really hurt his ego more than anything at this point. 

Dean sends a slight prayer to the angels his mom told him about as he grabs the left metal latch with his right hand and uses the slight ledge above him to pull his legs up and down through the opening. 

A giddy laugh escapes his mouth as finds himself practically sitting on the window ledge. He carefully brings his hands down and swings himself around so his back is to the window. His spine hits the window latch and the pain shoots through his body as if he’s been impaled, but he knows he’s just being overdramatic so he only makes a face when he knows Cas can’t see him. The smug man slowly lowers himself down, onto the gravel and dirt that lines the outside of the front of the building. 

He turns around, looks Cas dead in the eye, and says, “I’m Batman.” 

Cas looks more confused than impressed with his eyebrows knitted together. 

“You could’ve gone out the front door. There was no reason for you to sneak out, too.” Cas states. 

Dean bursts out laughing. Cas watches in confusion but slowly joins in with a deep giggling type of laughter. The laughter dies down a few minutes later, but then Cas notices a person in their car almost directly in front of the window staring at them which evokes more laughter. A steady stream of happy tears stream down Dean’s face as the pair finally stop laughing. A peaceful, happy silence rests between the two men - both with smiles on their faces.

Dean speaks first, “Never trust brothers to set you up on a blind date.”

“Your brother did this to you, too?” Cas asks while handing Dean the pie slice. 

“Yeah. He’s been a little over-enthusiastic about me coming out. He probably just picked the first single gay guy he could find to support me. I don’t know, man. I love the kid, and I’m thankful that he’s so accepting, but I’m not sure how he thought that could’ve gone well.” Dean pauses for a moment, seemingly lost in thought as he stares at the ground.

His head shoots up. “And if there’s a single scratch on Baby, I will kill him,” Dean says in remembrance and immediately takes off towards his car.

“Why would there be a scratch on her?” Cas asks with genuine curiosity as he rushes after Dean.

“Douchebag in there told me he probably dented her. Something about doing it for the ‘good of humanity’ or some shit.” Dean’s fist clench as he reaches the car. Before he can properly look at her, he notices Cas turning the other way and preparing to storm back into the building. 

“Don’t,” Dean says, catching Cas' hand. “It’s not worth it.” Cas reluctantly nods.

The pair turn their eyes back to the Impala and they both inspect her. After he’s positive every inch of her the other man could have damaged has been looked over at least twice, Dean sighs in relief, “Thank god the guy is all talk.” Cas grunts in agreement while he gives the car a once over again. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asks. Cas looks at him with his head tilted. “Remember how I said something about a second date?”

“Yes, Dean, I remember,” Cas says carefully, preparing for Dean to cancel.

“Want to do that now?” Dean asks with a hopeful expression in his eyes.

Cas blinks twice and says, “No.” Dean’s face falls, and Cas can’t believe he’s done it again. “I meant yes!” Castiel says quickly and pinches the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh.

Dean laughs, “It gives me a mini heart attack every time. So, you want to see the beautiful leather interior of my pride and joy?”

Cas nods, afraid that he’ll say the wrong response once again. 

Dean leads him over to the passenger side and opens the door for him, swelling with pride as Cas appreciatively takes in the inner beauty of the car. When Dean gets in, he debates denting the door of the Prius with his car door, but he decides it’s not worth it to possibly damage Baby. When Dean gets in the car, he sets the napkin wrapped pie on the leather seat between him and Cas and knows exactly where to go.

Once he has put the keys in the ignition and turned on the car, Dean looks over at Cas and asks, “So what happened on your date?”

Cas looks back towards the restaurant and if looks could kill, the other man in the building would be dead. Dean drives away before Cas has a chance. “He spent the entire time convincing me that I should do porn in his ‘personal collection’ starring him as well. He also told me I should lay off on the food so I wouldn’t get ‘flabby.’ I couldn’t get in a single word until the whole assbutt comment. After that, I would say the date went pretty alright for me. I doubt he even knows I left.”

Dean chuckles. “How does he have a personal collection of porn that isn’t starring just him and his hand?”

“He’s a producer in the porn industry,” Cas says and when he notices Dean’s confused face he continues, “My brother works in the same industry.”

Dean looks slightly bewildered but nods. A moment later he sharply inhales and asks, “You thought I worked in the porn industry?”

Cas bashfully answers, “Yes, and I was sure that you were one of the actors and not just a producer.”

“Wow, Cas, that’s a helluva compliment. I have to admit, I thought you were Sammy’s gym acquaintance.”

“Sammy is your brother?” Cas asks and carefully grabs the pie as it slides forward on the leather bench seat as Dean approaches a stop sign. He sets it in his laps along with his food.

“Thanks. And yeah. Sammy is my younger brother. He prefers Sam, but I like to annoy the kid. Hell, if I had to suffer through that date then I get to call him Sammy. What’s your brother’s name?”

Cas tells him a bit about Gabriel and how he, much like Dean, is an annoying older sibling. The pair conclude that maybe Cas' brother is setting him up on so many bad blind dates as a joke. Dean gets a bit worried that Castiel might be serious about hurting Gabriel.

The two continue to talk and laugh with each other as Dean drives on for a bit and finally reaches his destination. He carefully pulls between two lines of faded white paint in a small parking lot.

Castiel stares out at the park in front of him, noticing a lack of children. He turns to Dean and deadpans, “Should I be worried about the lack of children here?”

Dean snorts, “Dude, I’m not going to murder you. And most of the kids are at this newer playground near here, so we don’t run the risk of looking like stalkers.” The green-eyed man cuts the ignition and uses his keys to open the glovebox, grabbing two pairs of plastic silverware sets before he locks it up again. “Come on, Cas,” Dean says with a grin and leaves the car. He quickly runs to the other side and opens the door for Cas who struggled with his hands full. Dean gently lays his hand on Cas' elbow and leads him to the old swing set. The pair sit down, and Castiel looks up dubiously at the rusting chains supporting the swings. He’s already fallen once today by Dean’s doing, there’s no need for a repeat.

“Even though they’re going to be cold, we are going to enjoy our food without those dicks bothering us,” Dean says handing a plastic silverware set to Cas and making a grabby motion for his slice of pie. 

Once he has his piece, he carefully unwraps it and uses a plastic spork to scoop up a bite, and offers it to Cas. The man carefully wraps his lips around the spork and moans when he tastes the pie. Dean blushes and swallows thickly. He finds Cas offering a cheeseburger ball to him and makes a similar noise when he tries the cold fried appetizer.

They eat, talk, and share their food until the sun sets. Dean even offers Cas the last piece of his apple pie. It’s a strange food combination, but they both seem to enjoy it.

But they find that they enjoy it more from each other’s lips.

-:-:-:-

A few years later, when Dean pops the question and Cas accidentally answers “No,” the pair don’t care that they had to suffer through the worst dates of their lives. Because in the end, they found each other. 

And yes, they serve deep-fried cheeseburger balls and pie at the wedding while Sam and Gabriel brag about setting the pair up.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, if you reached the end, thank you. I wrote a good few portions of this half asleep and spent over two hours researching windows? Anyways, happy holidays even though this has nothing to do with winter or Christmas or anything.


End file.
